


Wheels on the Bus go Round and Round

by LadyLuckOfMine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLuckOfMine/pseuds/LadyLuckOfMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate take to how the trip to Tokyo could have went.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wheels on the Bus go Round and Round

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XaverianQueenChrissy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XaverianQueenChrissy/gifts).



> I suggest listening to the song "The Wheels on the Bus Go Round and Round" while reading this. Or "Jesus Take the Wheel".
> 
> I'm so sorry.

“Ah! That must be Tanaka’s sister!”

It had started off so well, so normal. How… How had it come to this?

“Don’t worry boys! I’ll have you there in no time!”

Hinata wished time would stop. He didn’t want to go on anymore. What had happened… No matter how hard he squeezed his eyes shut, he couldn’t get the image out of his head. Hinata wanted it to just go away, and for everything to go back to how it was supposed to be. This wasn’t supposed to happen!

“Hey, Saeko, why is there so much traffic? We’ll never get there if it keeps up like this,” Hinata said as he pressed his face against his side window, looking out at all the other cars. Traffic seemed to have stopped going in both directions, and up ahead, it looked like there was some kind of emergency lights. Was it some sort of criminal? Or maybe someone had crashed?

“I dunno. Something happened though, probably something big to have stalled traffic this far back,” Saeko said with a shrug of her shoulders. She looked over at Hinata, and then glanced back at the sleeping Kageyama. He looked precious. “You know what this means though, right?”

“No volleyball for us today?” She laughed at how glum the teenager sounded, reminding her an awful lot of Ryu. What was it with these boys and volleyball? She felt sorry for anyone they dated. They’d all probably prefer a volleyball named Wilson over any actual human being.

“No way! We’ll get there in time! You just gotta believe!” Saeko said, flicking on the radio. Hinata sat up some as a song began to play. Saeko grinned at him wickedly, before blasting the music. In the back seat, Kageyama bolted awake, eyes wide, heart pounding terribly in his chest.

Hinata and Saeko laughed, and she turned the music down some.

“So whaddaya say guys? You up for belting out some good ol’ fashioned karaoke?” she said. Hinata grinned and nodded his head rapidly, his mood already starting to perk up. Saeko wondered if she could trade in Ryu for this kid. He was just too damn adorable.

Of course, neither of them knew the words to the song currently playing, so they made up lyrics, and traffic eventually began to move again, though slowly. They rocked it out, laughing and improvising the words, just having fun, minds distracted from the fact they were running late.

“Hey… Isn’t that…?” From the backseat, Kageyama finally spoke up, sitting forward so that he could look out the front window at something farther up on the highway. Saeko and Hinata followed his gaze.

That’s when it all stopped.

Hinata could no longer hear the music. He could no longer breathe. His eyes widened, and suddenly the entire world was crashing around.

He was no longer in the car, he was running. Hinata had always been fast, but he felt slow this time, like he would never get there, even as his legs moved faster than they ever had. Hinata sprinted his way through the cars, praying to any god that was looking over him, to let it all be a mistake, a mirage.

It wasn’t.

Hinata pushed past the police and emergency response personnel, not listening to them as he finally slowed to a stop. He stared in horror, his eyes starting to water up. He was on his knees before he knew it, and a heart splitting wail escaped him.

Somewhere behind him was Kageyama and Saeko.

“Ryu? Ryu!”

The bus was almost unrecognizable. It was crunched like a can, as it lay on its side in the middle of the highway.

Blood was splattered on the road, on the cement, from where the bodies had landed.

Only Tsukishima sat there, a blanket wrapped around his arms, glasses missing. Hinata pulled himself to his feet, wandering over to the other boy, continuing to ignore the people telling him to leave the scene.

“Tsuki… Tsukishima… What happened?” Hinata whispered, his voice cracking as tears began to stream down his face.

It all had to be a nightmare. There was no way any of this could be real. He must have fallen asleep in the car, and was having a stress nightmare. Any moment, he would wake up, and Saeko and Kageyama would laugh at him for having such a silly dream.

It couldn’t be real. He wouldn’t let it.

Tsukishima looked up at him, and he was crying and in shock, and he tried to speak, really, he tried, but no words came out of him. Only a broken sob, and then Hinata was being pushed away.

The school held a beautiful memorial service for the volleyball team. Pictures of their smiling faces stared at Hinata. He could only stare blankly at them, unable to believe that it had happened, even a week after.

All of them, dead, except for Tsukishima, who had miraculously survived uninjured asides from some scratches and bruising.

Hinata’s gaze fell, and he felt tears stinging at his eyes. A sob escaped him, as he stood alone in the gymnasium where his members would be forever immortalized.

It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair!

Hinata screamed, punching the wall before him until his knuckles were bloody, his hand broken.

How could this have happened to them? They had been a team! They were supposed to win, and make it to nationals! How could Hinata ever go on playing volleyball, when they had all died?! Why hadn’t it been him instead!

He was on the floor again, alone, with only his thoughts.

This wasn’t supposed to happen.


End file.
